Sign materials are typically fitted to a frame and quite often the frame itself may be purchased to accommodate a slightly larger or smaller display. This is because the clips or fastening means have no adjustment and cannot materially accomodate a larger or smaller display within the frame.
Fitting a display to a frame member is more complicated if the display is electrified, as with an array of lights in a grid to spell out or outline a display figures; the wiring should be hidden from view and the lighting elements themselves supported within the display. Moreover, as indicated, special frames must often be built to insure a proper sizing of display within the frame member.
The present invention relates to a means for supporting electrified lighting element and to allow their arrangement and subsequent display within a frame member while concurrently hiding or camouflaging the wiring thereof as well as the support means to the display.
This invention further relates to a means for varying the size of the display support mechanism thereby allowing many different sizes of displays to be supported within a given frame member area.
This invention also relates to a means for fastening a display support means to a frame member and for providing mechanical and magnetic means for adhering the support structure to the frame or other suitable mounting surfaces.